WWE invades the reality shows
by Midnite Raven
Summary: This is what you get when you combine numerous reality shows, the WWE and an author who is very low on sleep. Look inside for details on how you can participate.
1. Introduction

Disclaimer: I own no reality shows or WWE stars.

Introduction:

Welcome to WWE-My Interactive Reality Show. I have taken stuff from all kinds of different reality shows (Big Brother, Survivor, etc.) and added some stuff of my own. I have placed 12 WWE stars into a house, cut-off from the outside world, the house is complete with wrestling ring. They get to bring one luxury into the house and only one suitcase full of clothes. They must compete for everything that they have and for a chance to become HOH (Head Of Household) in which they will be forced to nominate three of their fellow stars for eviction.

Now, here comes the fun part, most of the decisions will be made by you by e-mailing me at midnight_tatsumaru@yahoo.ca, including who gets voted out, what they get for Americas choice, what kind of pet they will receive, what the competitions will be and whatever more I can think of. I will show the results of the votes at the beginning of every chapter.

Here's your first thing to vote on, who should be put in the house? You get to pick from the list that follows, please include 6 guys and 6 women.

Chris Jericho

X-Pac

Raven

Rob Van Dam

Jeff Hardy

Scott Hall

Kevin Nash

Undertaker

Goldust

Shane McMahon

The Rock

Booker T

Shawn Michaels

Triple H

Kurt Angel

Hulk Hogan

Ric Flair

Lance Storm

Christian

Test

Christepher Norwinski

Trish Stratus

Lita

Terri

Stephanie McMahon

Stacy Keibler

Torrie Wilson

Molly

Jacqueline

Jazz

Nidia


	2. Enter the house

Disclaimer: I own no reality shows, nor the WWE or their stars.

Hey, ok, everyone wants to know the results of my vote on who will be put in the house together, but first, if anyone would like to be notified by e-mail when I have updated, request it and it will be done. Now the results, 0 votes were given to Hogan, Flair, Christian and Test; 1 vote was given to X-Pac, Matt Hardy (even though he wasn't on my list), Kevin Nash, Booker T, Lance Storm, Terri and Jacqueline; 2 votes were given to Chris Jericho, Raven, Rob Van Dam, Scott Hall, Shane McMahon and Jazz; 3 votes were given to Undertaker, Goldust, The Rock, Kurt Angle and Chris Nowinski; 4 votes were given to Jeff Hardy, Shawn Michaels, Triple H and Torrie Wilson; 5 votes were given to Trish, Lita, Stacy, Molly and Nidia; and a staggering 6 votes went to Stephanie McMahon.

So, the list of girls in the house is Stephanie McMahon, Trish Stratus, Lita, Stacy Keibler, Molly Holly and Nidia.

The three definite males in the house are Jeff Hardy, Shawn Michaels and Triple H. The other three were in a five-way tie between Undertaker, Goldust, The Rock, Kurt Angle and Chris Nowinski. In the case of a tie my vote is the tiebreaker and I vote for, in no particular order, Chris Nowinski, Goldust and Kurt Angle. Just to let you all know that I did not rig this vote in any way and I will in no way be partial to anybody and just to prove that, I would like to inform you all that my favourites weren't even voted into the house, my favs are Hall, Raven, X-Pac, RVD, Undertaker and Triple H is in the house but I will show no favouritism to the game.

Chapter 1: Enter the house

Midnite: Hello, my names Midnite and I will be your host for WWE-My interactive reality show. Just to let you know the rules, if there is any fighting between the houseguests the people involved are automatically evicted, that doesn't include when they are in a wrestling ring doing actual wrestling moves, but they don't have the ring yet, they have to earn it, but that comes later. First, we are standing outside the WWE house; the 12 participants are saying good-bye to their loved ones for some could be staying for…well, a really long time. The others who were not voted into the house are standing around waiting till when we'll let them leave. So why don't we first interview a couple of people who did not make it into the house before they try to force their way out. *Looks around and spots Scott Hall and walks over to him* Hello, Scott.

Hall: What do you want, chica?

Midnite: Now we all know how bad it must feel when you are evicted from the house, but how does it feel to not even be voted into the house in the first place?

Hall: They rigged the votes. They didn't vote me in because they know that if they did, there wouldn't have been any competition, they knew that I would have walked away the winner before they even started.

Midnite: I don't think so, but moving on, why were you even on the list of votes? You don't even belong to the WWE anymore, you're wrestling for another organization.

Hall: I was on the list of votes because I'm the favourite wrestler of the author of this story, which by the way, happens to be you.

Midnite: Shush, they don't need to know that. *Looks around suspiciously*

Hall: Can I go now?

Midnite: No, but I am, I'm gonna go interview someone that doesn't give away unnecessary information.

Hall: Good riddance.

Midnite: But you're not free of me yet, you're still in many of my other stories. *laughs evilly*

Hall: *Slowly backs away*

Midnite: *Composes herself again* Ok, who should I interview now? *Looks around again*

Booker T: *walks over to her* Hey, sucka, why don't you interview someone good?

Midnite: *Annoyed* That's what I'm trying to do and I will continue if you leave me alone.

Booker T: I mean the Booker man.

Midnite: You? Well ok, I don't see anybody else around that would be any better. Do you have any reasons that you think that you weren't put in the house?

Booker T: Of course. They knew that there would be no competition for the Spin-a-roonie and

Chris Jericho: No competition for the spin-a-roonie? What are you talking about you ass-clown? I would have been lots of competition, after all, I am the king of the world.

Booker T: What are you doing here, sucka? This is the Book's interview.

Midnite: Actually, I have a question for Chris, what is an ass-clown?

Chris Jericho: You want to know what an ass-clown is? Any of you Y2J wannabe's can just look in a mirror to find out what an ass-clown is.

Midnite: That didn't answer my question, but it did enrage me somewhat and if your not careful, I'll sic Disco Inferno on you.

(A/N: Read the Gabber-Mouth, co-written with Omega-Rouge to find out the story behind Disco Inferno being around.)

Midnite: Anyway I've already tired of you both, I'm gonna go find someone who actually got in the house. *walks away and Disco Inferno magically appears and attacks them both* Ah, there's Stephanie. Hey, Steph, I have some questions for you, if you're not too busy.

Stephanie: Well, I do have a lot to do and

Midnite: Too bad, princess, we all have a lot to do and I have to interview people before I start to get flames from people who are not appreciating me.

Stephanie: *sighs* Alright, go ahead.

Midnite: Now that's better. You were the person who got the most votes to go into the house, how does that make you feel?

Stephanie: What can I say, everybody loves me.

Midnite: *snorts in laughter* No they don't, they just wanted to see you stuck in a house with your ex-husband, Triple H. Which brings me to my next question, how are you going to cope being in the same house as him for a long period of time as long as you don't get voted out?

Stephanie: It doesn't matter, because I will make sure that he does get voted out the first week after I win HOH.

Midnite: Last question, because I'm getting a headache from you, who will be looking after Smackdown while you are away?

Stephanie: Oh my God, I didn't think of that. *Immediately whips out cell phone and starts dialling numbers*

Midnite: Hey, no cell phones to be brought into the house. *sighs* Oh well, now lets see who I can interview now, there's Nidia, buy she's too engrossed in Jaime Noble. Who wasn't even on the list, why? Because I don't get Smackdown and have no clue what he's like. *starts to whine* Hey there's Goldust, this could be interesting. Goldust, a moment of your time.

Goldust: Yes?

Midnite: What happened to Booker T?

Goldust: I have no idea. Oh here he comes now. Hello Booker.

Booker T: *walks up with his clothing torn to shreds and bite marks on him from Disco Inferno*

Midnite: What happened to you?

Booker T: That sucka pet of yours, Disco whatever, went psycho on me and Jericho.

Midnite: Oh, well, uh…anyway, Goldust, what is the worst thing about being in the house?

Goldust: The worst thing? Well, that's easy, being away from Booker, after all we're so close, we're practically married.

Booker T: There you go with that married shit again, sucka, I am not married to you and never will be.

Goldust: But Booker…

Midnite: *walks away* Nice couple that Goldust and Booker T, I hope everything works out for them. But guess what time it is now, it's time for everyone to go into the house. Will all participants please go to the front of the house now. 

Stephanie, Trish, Lita, Stacy, Molly, Nidia, Jeff, Shawn, Hunter, Goldust, Chris and Kurt all make their way to the front of the house.

Midnite: When the doors open and you will be allowed into the house, the only thing you will see day after day is each other, you will get so sick of each other's faces that you will feel the anger get stronger and stronger and stronger with every day that passes until you just want to knock everyone out and just plain go insane, but remember, no fighting. Oh yeah, you will also be able to see my pretty face, as I will be entering the house every now and again and when your in the diary room, I will be the one talking to you, but you'll never get tired of me but if by some weird twist of fate you do, just remember these words: Disco Inferno. Now, you will be entering the house in groups of four that really were randomly selected. The first group in is Stephanie, Molly, Nidia and Goldust. You may enter now.

Those four enter and get to their bedroom and claim it.

Midnite: Next group is Lita, Trish, Jeff and Shawn. Enter now.

They also enter and get their room.

Midnite: And last we have Stacy, Hunter, Chris and Kurt. You know what to do.

They enter and get the last available bedroom.

Midnite: Well, now I will be going to where I will be staying during all this, which is attached to the house. *enters a big mansion*

***Inside the house***

In the, well, I'm gonna call it the all girls room, because lets face it, Goldust isn't exactly either. They're all unpacking their clothes and their one luxury. Everything is going normal until you hear a muffled voice from inside Goldust's luxury bag. 

Stephanie: What's that?

Nidia: *chewing gum* What, you never heard a talking bag before? *she takes out her luxury which is about a hundred packs of A B C gum*

Goldust: *Unzips bag and mini-dust pops out* Sorry about that mini-dust, I knew I should have made more air holes.

Mini-dust starts to hump Molly's leg.

Molly: Ah, get him off, what's he doing?

Nidia: Humping your leg, don't you know anything?

Stephanie: She knows nothing that has to do with things of that sort.

Nidia: Ah.

Midnite over intercom: Goldust, please come to the diary room and bring that disgusting little thing with you.

Goldust goes to the diary room.

Midnite: Please leave the disgusting thing and go back to your room.

Goldust: But he's my luxury.

Midnite: We did not authorize a person as being a luxury, now please leave the room.

Goldust: *Crying* What are you going to do to him?

Midnite: We are simply going to remove him from the premises.

Goldust: *crying* Good-bye old friend. *hugs mini-dust then reluctantly leaves*

Midnite: Ok boys, get that thing out of here.

A couple of guys wearing full protective suits enter and chase mini-dust around the room. They eventually get him gone.

Midnite over intercom: Hunter, please come to the diary room and bring your luxury with you.

Triple H enters the diary room carrying a sledge hammer.

Midnite: Why did you bring a sledge hammer?

Hunter: I'm sharing a room with Kurt Angle.

Midnite: Oh right. I hate Kurt so that makes it ok. But don't use it unless you get evicted before he does so you can't get in trouble for it.

Triple H: But you run the show, right?

Midnite: Yeah, so what?

Triple H: So, can't you be a little lenient? *Starts flexing muscles*

Midnite: *staring and starts to drool* ok.

Triple H: I thought so. *leaves diary room*

Midnite: *recovers* What just happened there?

Midnite over intercom: Would all houseguests please go to the living room for a meeting.

**************************************************************************************

Voting: the houseguests need a partner for the first food competition, who should be teamed with who, please make it male/female and right now, Goldust is being classified as a male.

Voting: If the houseguests don't win the food competition, what gross food should they be forced to eat for the week?

Voting: Their first luxury competition is coming up, should it be for the hot tub, the wrestling ring, a pet (if so, what?) or weights?

Voting: What should their first luxury competition be?

**************************************************************************************

E-mail your votes at midnight_tatsumaru@yahoo.ca. Also, sorry for so many voting questions this chapter, but I got to get it started someway and I have to get you involved.


	3. HOH nominations

Disclaimer: Go ahead, crush my dreams, tell me the awful truth about me not owning neither the WWE, their stars or any reality shows, and the truth about me not owning Disco Inferno neither. But I do on the other hand own lots and lots of pictures.

HOH nominations

Midnite: the houseguests have just moved into their new home for what could very well be their last…oops, wrong story. Anyway, let's take a look back on what has already happened. The houseguests have entered the house and have gotten their roommates. In what is referred to as the girls room, you have Stephanie, Molly, Nidia and Goldust. In the mixed room, you have Trish, Lita, Jeff and Shawn and in the last room, you have Stacy, Hunter, Chris and Kurt. Before I go any farther, I would like to say that unfortunately two people were later then most getting their votes in for who goes in the house and I did not receive them until I had already gotten the first chapter up, so please, remember to get your votes in as soon as possible, for everyone does count. Now that I'm done with that, lets eavesdrop into the girls bedroom as I think something interesting is about to go down.

***in the girls bedroom***

Stephanie: I can't believe I'm stuck here with that stupid ex-husband of mine.

Molly: It could be worse, you could be sharing a room with him.

Stephanie: Don't even say things like that, Molly.

Molly: I find it very degrading to everyone that he goes around dressed the way he does in the ring and the way that he just flaunts himself around.

Stephanie: Those aren't exactly my reasons that I want him gone.

Molly: So, why don't we team up, make an alliance.

Stephanie: You know, you might have something there, Molly, two people are better then one, we will have twice the chance to win HOH.

Midnite Over Intercom: Would all houseguests please go to the living room for a meeting.

Molly: So, is it a deal?

Stephanie: It's a deal.

***Meanwhile in the mixed room***

Lita: Thank God we're together, Jeff. It's just too bad that Matt didn't make it.

Jeff: Yeah, then team extreme would be all together. The three of us.

Trish: What about me, Jeff? Don't you like having me in the house?

Jeff: Of course I do, Trish.

Lita: But you're definently not part team extreme.

Trish: I'm very extreme, but not in your way, Lita.

Lita: the only thing your extreme in is stuffing your face, Trish.

Trish: That's funny because I'm a lot thinner then you are.

Lita: That's because you throw everything that you eat back up.

Trish: I do not. 

Midnite Over Intercom: Would all houseguests please go to the living room for a meeting.

Lita: You are so lucky, if she didn't tell us to go to the meeting, you would have been in some serious trouble.

Trish: I am so not scared of you.

***In the living room***

Midnite in person: Hello houseguests. I know that you haven't been here long, but the need has arised for the first ever head of household. That will be your only competition that you will be doing tonight, then tomorrow comes your luxury challenge and your food competition. The way that we will be getting our first HOH is by your decision. You will go one by one into the diary room and nominate two of your fellow houseguests for HOH. Stephanie, you can go first.

***In the diary room***

Stephanie: I choose to nominate Molly because of our allience and Kurt because I know that he won't put me up.

Molly: I'm nominating Chris because he's my friend and Steph because of our pact.

Nidia: I choose Jeff and Hunter. Jeff because he has better things to do then put me up and Hunter because he's hot.

Goldust: Shawn and Hunter. For both the same reason, I'm sorry Booker, but I'm attracted to them.

Trish: I nominate Jeff for obvious reasons and Hunter because I believe that he'll put Stephanie up and she is one of my major female competition.

Lita: Jeff because he's my best friend here and Shawn because I don't think he'll put me up because I think that he wants to get Hunter out of here first.

Jeff: Lita's one of by best friends so her for sure and Trish because we were hitting it off a long time a go.

Shawn: Steph and Jeff. Steph because she'll take care of my dirty work for me and get rid of Hunter and Jeff because he's a really good kid and I hope the best for him.

Stacy: Hunter and Shawn because they are both really cute.

Hunter: Do I have to put two people up?

Midnite: Yes.

Hunter: But I don't like any of these people.

Midnite: Too bad.

Hunter: Ok, I choose Molly and Nidia then.

Midnite: Why?

Hunter: Because you're making me choose someone.

Chris: Molly because, well, by the time that this is all over, she'll be leaving with one less thing, if you know what I mean and Kurt because he's a great guy.

Kurt: Steph because her and I have a mutual attraction and Chris, because he reminds me a lot of your olympic champion.

***Back in living room***

Midnite: There is a tie in votes between Jeff and Hunter. Please return to the diary room and choose which of these two men you would like to see your HOH, Hunter, Jeff, you are unable to vote.

***In the diary room***

Stephanie: Jeff.

Molly: Jeff.

Nidia: Hunter.

Goldust: Hunter.

Trish: Jeff.

Lita: Jeff.

Shawn: Jeff.

Stacy: Hunter.

Chris: Jeff.

Kurt: Jeff.

***Back in living room again***

And we have our first ever HOH, now remember, along with the chance to get rid of the people that you like least in this house, you also get your own private room. Now, the first HOH is…Jeff. Congratulations. The HOH room is now unlocked and the key is on the bed. After you move your stuff into the room, please precede to the diary room. *Leaves*

Jeff gets up and hugs Trish and Lita.

Shawn: C'mon kid, I'll help you pack.

Jeff: Thanks, Shawn.

Jeff, Shawn, Lita and Trish procede to their room; Stephanie and Molly take Nidia into the girls bedroom to discuss possibly adding Nidia to their allience; Triple H goes outside to run laps to blow off some steam, while Stacy and Goldust follow him out to watch him; Chris and Kurt are left in the living room as they try to convince each other of just how great they really are.

***In the mixed bedroom***

Trish: Oh, this is so great, I feel so safe.

Lita: Man, Jeff, I may have to bunk with you sometime, I won't be able to stand being in here with her.

Trish: And just what is that supposed to mean?

Lita: Exactly what it sounded like.

Jeff: Can't you two get along?

Lita: I can't help it, she just rubs me the wrong way.

Trish: I'll be able to get along with her better, if I wouldn't have to share a room with her, so maybe I can move in with you this week.

Lita: Over my dead body.

Trish: That can be arranged.

Shawn: Why don't you two just leave Jeff alone for now to think up his nominations, then you can go right back to fighting over him.

Jeff: Yeah, I have a lot of thinking to do right now, and I can't be distracted.

Lita: I'll leave you alone only if she does too.

Jeff: Trish, will you do that?

Trish: Fine.

Shawn: That's good girls, c'mon Jeff, I think we have all your stuff.

Jeff: Yep.

*Shawn and Jeff leave to go to the HOH room*

***In the girls room***

Stephanie: So that's our plan, Nidia.

Molly: Yeah, first we take out Triple H, then work from there.

Nidia: I don't know, I like to look at him.

Stephanie: So pick someone else to look at.

Molly: Yeah, this'll be great.

Nidia: I'm not sure…

Stephanie: Well, look at it this way then, either you're with us or against us.

Nidia: Ok, I guess, it'll be better to join you then to be against you, right?

Molly: That's right.

***In diary room***

Midnite: Please state the name of each of your houseguests, then what your opinion is of them, then at the nomination meeting, you can reveal who it is that you're nominating.

Jeff: Ok, well first, Stephanie, she's spoiled, selfish and she doesn't do that much work in the house; Molly is real uptight; Nidia is, well, I think skanky might be the right word; Goldust is freaky and creepy; Trish is a lovely girl; Lita si one of my best friends; Shawn is a legend and an icon and it's a real honour to be living here with him; Stacy is shallow; Hunter is, well he has such a dominating presence to him, and Chris and Kurt are both full of themselves.

Midnite: Ok, thank you, now go reveal your nominations to the house.

Jeff: Alright *leaves*

All the people gather in the kitchen.

Jeff: Now, this was really hard because I like most of you, but this is a game and I have to play it. Therefore I am nominating Kurt, Goldust and I am so sorry, Trish.

Trish: Why me? I thought you liked me.

Jeff: I'll get to you. First, Kurt, because you're really starting to get on my nerves, and if I hear one more word about your medals, I'm scared that I might shove them down your throat; Goldust, because you creep me out and Trish, because of everything that you got going on with Lita right now. I'm really sorry all of you, but I had to make the decision.

**************************************************************************************

Voting: the houseguests need a partner for the first food competition, who should be teamed with who, please make it male/female and right now, Goldust is being classified as a male.

Voting: If the houseguests don't win the food competition, what gross food should they be forced to eat for the week?

Voting: Their first luxury competition is coming up, should it be for the hot tub, the wrestling ring, a pet (if so, what?) or weights?

Voting: What should their first luxury competition be?

Voting: Who should be voted out?

**************************************************************************************

E-mail your votes at midnight_tatsumaru@yahoo.ca. Also, sorry for so many voting questions this chapter, but I got to get it started someway and I have to get you involved.


End file.
